


Suck

by casual_distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean, Come Eating, Dean in Panties, Felching, M/M, Omega Dean, Scent Kink, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/casual_distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel isn’t satisfied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Kink Bingo to fill the square “felching”. My card can be [found on my tumblr](http://casualstories.tumblr.com/kinkbingocard2016).

Castiel opened his eyes drowsily, tipping his chin down to watch as Dean lifted himself up off his cock. They both gave a low groan as his knot popped free and slick and come dribbled out of Dean's ass before his panties slid back into place and covered his hole. Castiel rubbed his hands up Dean's thighs and gave a pleased sigh as he looked up at his omega.

Dean rolled his eyes, but leaned down to kiss Castiel, his mouth warm and wet and opening so willingly that Castiel's cock twitched where it had fallen against his thigh.

"You're ridiculous," Dean muttered against his mouth.

Castiel shrugged and let Dean dismount him, swinging his leg over Castiel's to stand by the edge of the bed. Dean stretched his arms over his head and arched his back, poking his ass out toward Castiel. He groaned with satisfaction as he stretched out sore muscles. Castiel rolled over onto his side and slipped a finger under the edge of the panties to twist it into the crease of Dean's ass where it was still slick and wet. 

Dean laughed and slapped at his hand. "Fuck off, Cas. I gotta shower."

Castiel grunted. "I would prefer if you didn't."

Dean shook his head. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his panties and pulled them down his thighs, bending over and wiggling his ass more than strictly necessary in Castiel's opinion. He stepped out of them and then dangled them over Castiel's chest. Castiel rolled over onto his back, watching curiously.

"Here," Dean said. "Something to tide you over until you can cover me in your scent again." He dropped them into Castiel's chest and strode away, not bothering to wait for Castiel’s reaction. 

Castiel wasn’t particularly interested in Dean watching him anyway. Instead he focused on the panties. He picked them up, twisting them through his fingers until he could find the waistband and admire them properly. They weren't his favorites- no, Castiel preferred Dean's panties dark and sheer, occasionally crotchless depending on his mood. These were pink lace with white trim along the edges and little white bows on the sides. They were adorable and Dean looked good wearing them. Castiel liked the juxtaposition of something as innocent as pink lace stretched over Dean's cock when it was hard. He liked to stroke Dean through them and then pull them aside to fuck Dean while he was still wearing them.

He also liked them like this- liked any pair of Dean's panties, Dean's clothing, Dean himself, like this- wet with slick and come, reeking of them both.

Castiel pressed them to his nose and inhaled. He shuddered, his cock beginning to fill out. He shifted the bundle of fabric in his hand until the wettest part was visible and then inhaled again. His tongue slipped out to drag against the fabric. The bitterness of his own come mixed with Dean's sugar-sweet taste burst across his tongue, making him dizzy. He reached down to wrap a hand around his cock and stroked as he licked the fabric again. This time he could taste the lace and he frowned slightly. He inhaled again, pleased that all he could smell was Dean and himself.

The water turned on in the bathroom, and Castiel's eyes opened. He tipped his head to the side to watch Dean through the open door as he bent over the sink to spit out toothpaste. Castiel's eyes drifted down the curve of his spine to his ass and then lower where he could see his come smeared down the inside of Dean's thigh.

Before he could consciously consider it, Castiel was crossing the room. He wrapped his hands around Dean's hips, startling Dean, and dropped to his knees.

"Cas, what are-" Dean broke off with a choked moan as Castiel licked up Dean’s thigh, tongue dragging at the line of come. He traced up Dean's thigh and over the curve of his ass check. Castiel let go of Dean's hips to spread his cheeks apart. Dean's hole fluttered as he exposed it. It was dark red and slightly swollen, still glistening wetly. Castiel pressed his thumb against the edge of the muscle, pressing down. Slick leaked over his finger. Dean groaned again and bent forward. He spread his legs so Castiel could slide closer and settle himself more comfortably on his knees between Dean's ankles.

Castiel leaned forward and ran his tongue over Dean's opening. Dean whined and rocked back into him. Castiel was tempted, so very tempted to rim Dean, but that wasn't what he wanted, not in the moment. Instead he pressed his mouth to Dean's hole and sucked.

Dean jerked away from him, swearing, hands flailing as he knocked over toiletries. Castiel slapped his hip and sucked again, but too much time had passed, he realized with a low growl. Most of his come had already leaked out, and while he enjoyed Dean's slick, it wasn't what he wanted. 

Castiel stood with a low growl and pressed himself against Dean's back. He reached between them to angle his cock and then pressed it into Dean's hole. Dean moaned, shuddering against Castiel.

"Fuck," he gasped. "Again?"

"Yes," Castiel growled. He forced Dean to bend over by bearing down on him and covered Dean's hands with his own, twisting their fingers together. He didn't bother with Dean's pleasure, didn't bother touching him or stroking his cock, just fucked into him, hard and fast, chasing his own orgasm. Dean whined and fought against his hold, trying to free his hands so he could do what Castiel wasn't, but Castiel denied him, for the moment at least.

He leaned over and bit down on Dean's shoulder, low on the outward curve of it- a warning bite.

"Behave," he warned.

Dean whined, but went limp, letting Castiel use his body. He panted and groaned with each heavy thrust, his hips rocking in time with Castiel. It didn't take long until Castiel could feel his knot swell, his orgasm close behind. Dean felt it, too, and whined, a high-pitched needy sound, begging without words. Castiel rumbled in pleasure at the sound of it, but he kept his thrusts shallow, letting his knot grow without catching inside Dean. 

"Fuck," Dean groaned. "You ass."

Castiel chuckled. "I have other plans."

"No shit, you knot tease."

Castiel clucked under his tongue, then groaned as Dean tightened his muscles around Castiel's cock. His knot was too big now to slip into Dean without hurting him, so Castiel thrust with abandon, groaning as his orgasm hit him. He ground his knot against Dean's ass, earning another irritated whine from his mate. It wasn't as good as being locked inside him, no extended orgasm this time, not with the one earlier and not outside of Dean's welcoming body, but that was fine.

Castiel let go of Dean and withdrew before he went soft, dropping down to his knees again and fitting his mouth to Dean's hole. This time when he sucked he was rewarded with a rush of slick and come mixed together. Castiel lapped at it, a steady, pleased rumbling echoing from his chest. He swallowed and then sucked again.

Above him Dean whined and scrabbled at the counter, his hands reaching back to twist around Castiel's and then into his hair, tugging in desperation.

"You fucking ass- Jesus fuck- I- I'm gonna- Cas!"

Castiel pulled back. He slipped two fingers inside Dean, aiming for his prostate, pleased when Dean howled as Castiel found it. He rubbed against it, using his other hand to stroke Dean's cock until Dean came with a shout over Castiel's hand. Castiel pulled his fingers free of Dean's ass and swiped his tongue across Dean's hole one last time before Dean's knees locked and he collapsed into Castiel's lap.

Castiel shifted them both to a comfortable position, wrapping his arms around Dean and leaning back against the far wall. One hand was still wet with come and the other wet with slick. Castiel held them out in front of himself, debating, while Dean panted with his head on Castiel's shoulder.

"You freaky fuck," Dean moaned as Castiel decided come first and slipped his fingers into his mouth.

Castiel chuckled and offered his slick-covered hand to Dean. Dean opened his mouth with a resigned sigh, but he relaxed into his Castiel's body, sucking gently on his fingers, eyes slipping closed.


End file.
